Munkcast S1 Ep 9
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


_**Munkcast S. 1 Ep. 9**_

Alvin giggled and purred as J's fingers ran up and down his back.

J laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder who enjoys this more; me, or you." Alvin said.

"Ha! Me too" J replied and moved her hand to behind his ear.

Alvin curled up in her arms and felt a chill.

"I think it's me" Alvin stated.

J laid back on the bed.

"You getting tired?" Alvin asked.

"Baby, I'm always tired" J said.

"Hahaha. I love you" Alvin says.

"Love you too" J returned and kissed his nose.

Simon entered the bedroom and hopped to Alvin's bed.

"Sorry to interrupted your Alvin, J time but we hafta record the munkcast" he said "Be down in five."

He left.

"God, I hate it when people do that" Alvin crossed his arms.

"Me too. Let's go" J responded.

* * *

"Hello, everyone! We bring you another episode of the munkcast." Simon greeted. "First questions are from our friend speedwannabe416."

 _speedwannabe461_

 _Hey again thanks for featuring my question. Sorry if I offended anyone, gomen! Anyhow, got a few more for you: you could take back one thing you said or did, what would it be? b. What do you guys do in your spare time? c. Have you guys ever been upstaged by anyone(besides the Chipettes, of course!) and what did it feel like? d. Have you guys met anyone famous, and have you tried break-dancing before?(just curious!) Keep Drifting Fun!_

"You didn't offend anyone. If anything, you should be the one offended. I apologize for the way Alvin and Brittany reacted to your question last episode." Simon says.

Brittany huffed.

"Gomen?" J asked "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Let's just move on to the questions." Said Alvin.

J took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"Looking it up. It's gonna annoy me" she answered.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Got it! It means sorry in Japanese." J smiled.

"Ready to answer the questions now?" Alvin asked.

"Nope" J replied.

"How 'bout now?" Alvin asked.

"Yup" J said.

"To answer the first question, I think it would be going to live with Ian. That was the most illogical thing we could have done at the time." Simon said.

"Yeah, we were over worked and tired and he put us in cages!" Theodore agreed.

"And we hurt Dave and J" Alvin added.

"I regret working with Ian too, but I really regret making fun of Alvin on the raft in Chipwrecked w J." said Brittany.

"I regret yelling at Theodore for something he didn't do. It was a rumor that Ryan started or something… it was so stupid I can't even remember what it was." Eleanor answered.

"Cheating on you" Theodore spoke up.

"Huh?" Eleanor asked.

"The rumor" Theodore said.

"Oh yeah. That's right." She says.

"Working with Ian" Jeanette says softly.

"Um, in my free time, I like playing video games, playing guitar, singing" Alvin said.

"I like cooking, or eating" Theo says.

"Same here" Eleanor giggled.

"Shopping and taking baths" Brittany answered.

"Reading with Jeanette" Simon says.

"Reading with Simon." Says Jeanette.

"I come here" J said.

"Other than the Chipettes we weren't really upstaged by anyone" Simon answered.

"Yeah, we are number one, don't forget it!" Alvin says.

"There was one time when J competed with us for a karaoke contest for fun" Theodore said.

"I won" J says. "Cuz I'm da bomb! Dab!"

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Sure we've met famous people. Like, Jazz-y" Alvin said.

"Megan Trainor" says Brittany.

"Selena Gomez" Jeanette added.

"Beyoncé" added Ellie.

"And so on" Theodore said. "And yes, we can break dance."

 _SoniaBambini18_

 _Hey guys! I hope I'm not getting to annoying with my lame questions but I have one more simple one... How did you react when you learnt that you had other versions than the ones that you are now?  
Plz answer_

"Fine, fascinated actually" Simon answered.

"It was the J visiting them we had a slight problem with" Alvin added.

" _He doesn't quit making me feel bad about it does he?"_ J thought to herself.

"Next question" she said, not feeling like doing this again.

"Alvinette..." Simon says.

"Of course" J said.

 _Alvinette_

 _J: do you still give the chipmunks j specials, like the nightmare realities?_

 _This'll cause trouble... Maybe a fight! Muahahaha!_

"Okay, does she hate me?" J asked.

"God…" Alvin muttered.

"The honest answer is yes. But rarely, only when they really need it." J said.

"What is a J special?" Jeanette asked.

J and the Chipmunks blushed.

"Um, it's when J kisses and tickles us" Theodore said.

"Oh" the Chipettes say.

"Why did she say this would cause a fight?" Eleanor wondered.

"Because I know you guys got jealous of me with the boys and this… this could've blown it over the top." J explained.

"It's fine." Brittany says.

 _CountryGeek8_

 _Question for Eleanor, what's your favorite sport?  
Question for Alvin, when's the last time you made Brittany angry? And what did you do to make her angry?  
Question for Simon and Jeanette, what's your favorite book?  
Question for Brittany, what is the most embarrassing thing about Alvin that you found the funniest?  
And for Theodore, have you ever pranked anyone? And if you have, who did you prank, what did you do, and did you do it for fun, or did you have a real reason?  
Question for J, you said that Alvin and Jeanette were your favorite munk and 'ette. Does that mean you like Alvinette as a couple?  
Plz Answer._

"Soccer, of course!" Eleanor answered.

"Well, I ticked Brittany off when she caught me in her room yesterday." Alvin said.

"That was an invasion of privacy, Alvin!" Brittany stated.

"I thought you took my guitar pic!" Alvin defended.

"And why would I want your guitar pic?" asked Brittany.

"To make me crazy" Alvin replied.

"No one hasta _make_ you crazy, Alvin!" Brittany shot back.

Alvin grunted.

"Hey, hey, hey. There's a good side to all of this" said J.

"And what would that be?" asked Brittany.

"It wasn't my room this time! Whoo!" J says.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Alright, my favorite book that is not my science textbook is the first Harry Potter book." Simon stated.

"J read _All Our Yesterdays_ for her Summer reading and told me it was really good so I had to read it… in one day… So that's my favorite book." Jeanette said.

"Purring. It's hilarious! And it's adorable. He gets so embarrassed which makes it so much more enjoyable" Brittany giggled.

"I don't really like pranks. So the answer to my question is no." Theodore says.

"I don't really like it when people remind the munks about my favorites… And no. No, I do not like Alvinette as a couple. I am a VERY big fan of AATC and the original characters and couples." J explained.

 _AD_

 _I got a question for J:_

 _J, have you met the early form Alvin, Simon and Theodore in early 60's because you met the movies version, 80s version and the 2015 version of them. So why you didn't met them in first place? And more thing, J you will be an excellent sister/ mother from the movies and 80s version from them. And what will happened when movies version and the 80s version will come together?_

 _And I got a question for Alvin Prime, little nickname on him. Alvin, since you are to coolest munk and you also my favourite. So, what is your favourite motive beside school?_

"No, I have not" J said nervously.

"God, there's more of us?!" Alvin squeaked.

"Oh vey! Thanks a lot, AD… Yes, all the way to the 50's. but I can't go that far back the animation is terrible and characters freaked me out a little. Don't tell them I said that." J explained "And I met the movie versions first because they are the version I grew up with."

"And thanks for saying I'm a good sister. But I am not the 80's munks' mom, okay. I'm their babysitter. They don't know Vinny yet but they will. That episode will come" said J.

 _ **A/N: I am planning in making a fanfic with all of the versions and a HUGE explosion of drama. Ideas are welcome.**_

"AD spelled favorite wrong." Alvin pointed out.

"No, Alvin. That's just the English spelling of it." Simon corrected.

"What language are we speaking right now, Simon? English!" Alvin said.

"Wow" J says to herself.

"I don't even know what he means by 'motive.' Motive for what?" Alvin asked.

"Well, if you can't answer the question, looks like this is the end of the show" J said.

"Keep on munkin'!" They chorused.

* * *

 _ **Shout-outs: Speedwannabe461, ContryGeek8.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone. Keep the questions coming.**_


End file.
